Half of One
by Abandoned Dragon Wings
Summary: Danny's human half is taken away from him by a new ghost. Now with the help of his friends, he must defeat this new enemy all while keeping a hold of himself and not losing connection to his human half, or their might be some horrible results. Rated T to be safe! I suck at summaries!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I've written and I had a bunch of ideas floating around in my head, so I'm going to start trying to write again!**

**Danny: And, in a few week you'll probably leave me on a cliffhanger, on hiatus.**

***Sigh* Also, I got a muse. Anyway, Danny's got a point. I have stupid school to deal with, so I wont be updating too fast possibly. (I don't know, this is my first multi-chapter fic.) This is just a test, so if you like the story so far let me know! I wont continue unless I get... well start with 3 because this is the first chapter, but it will probably go up.**

**3! 3 REVIEWS! It's not that much!**

**Danny: Also, if you haven't read her bio yet, she'd like you to know shes a bit of a rambler and to please put up with her.**

**Thanks Danny... anyway, disclaimer?**

**Danny: Dragon Wings doesn't own me, or anything in this other then V-**

**SHH!**

**Danny: *Sigh*... other then the villain in this first chapter.**

* * *

"Guys, I'm worried."

"Danny, it isn't often that the ghosts seem to give you a day off. Most of the time it's nothing, and not some 'big plan' some ghosts are all planning at once."

"Yeah dude, just enjoy it! Worry when they attack instead- OW! Sam!" Tucker glared at the Goth, rubbing his arm where he was so violently punched. Right now, Danny Fenton and his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were walking back to Fenton Works, Danny's home, to get ready for some Friday afternoon video game marathons. Until a ghost shows up, that is.

But the problem was that Danny's ghost sense hadn't gone off all day. He was on time for school, didn't need to 'go to the bathroom' for ten, twenty minutes during class, didn't get any detentions, and didn't have to deal with any ghost attacks. Not even the Box Ghost had shown up!

"I know I shouldn't worry, I am happy, but I just can't help but have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Danny sighed, head turned to the ground and hands shoved into pockets.

"Dude, you just jinxed it- OW! Sam, stop punching me!"

"Then stop saying stupid things that are just going to make him worry more!" Sam glared at Tucker, making him shrink back. The rest of the walk was silent, and soon made it back to Danny's house.

What weirded Danny out even more was when they made it through the afternoon ghost attack free as well. It was evening now, and 'Team Phantom' was just about to head off on a patrol. Which, to Danny's disappointment _and_ relief, they found nothing.

"Wow, this is weird. We usually at least find the box ghost in the warehouses down by the docks." Sam commented, as her and Tucker rid their scooters down the street. Both wearing Fenton phones, as well as Danny as he flew above them a few feet away in 'Ghost mode.'

"No kidding. But at least I might get a full night's rest tonight!" Danny replied happily. But, just as the ghost boys luck usually is, his ghost sense went off. "Scratch that. I'll take care of this. Sam, you and Tucker go back to your place and wait for me. I'll call you through the Fenton Phones if I need help." He ordered, turning and flying in the direction his ghost sense led him before they could protest.

A minute later, he saw a green blur go past him. Almost knowing him out of the sky.

"What was that?!" Danny looked around, trying to find the green blur, when it whizzed past again. This time behind him, successfully knocking him down a few feet before he caught himself. "Okay, definitely not friendly."

He then caught sight of it in the distance, and followed it to some old building on the outskirts of his small town. It looked ready to collapse, but luckily for him he could just turn intangible to follow it in. He landed on the floor of the building, ghost tail returning to legs, and held up a ecto ball to light the place. He looked around, finding nothing but old furniture and a lot of dust. Until something jumped out at him and shot an ecto blast, hitting his shoulder.

Danny hissed in pain, and stepped back. Both hands now aglow with energy, ready to fight the ghost. But before he could even get the chance to glance at it, it then tackled him, sending them both tumbling. They wrestled throwing a few punches at each other until Danny's back slammed into a wall, shaking the entire building. He looked up to see they were now in another room of the house, and there was a familiar ecto-green swirl of a natural ghost portal in the back of the room.

In front of him was the ghost that had attacked him, standing with its arm pointed in the direction of his chest. Glowing with ecto fire. Danny and the ghost had a staring contest for a few minutes, neither daring to move. But now he finally had a proper view of the ghost.

Their entire body was different shades of green, with purple detailing. About his own height, and sort of dark green fiery hair waving in the air. (Now realizing as a-) She also had purple eyes, sharp teeth, and green skin. The ghost was wearing slick green pants and jacket both the same shade, and purple shirt barely visible where the jacket parted at the top and bottom. She also wore a glare dark enough to challenge Sam's. They sat it their staring contest for a few more moments, before Danny finally broke from his trance and spoke up.

"Uh… Hi?" He mentally face palmed as the words slipped from his mouth. _A new ghost with an ecto fire blast pointed at my chest, and I say hi? Nice one Danny._

"Hello, Phantom." Her glare turned into an evil smirk, making him worry about what was going to happen next.

"So… who are you? And what are you doing here? Trying to take over the world or trying to destroy something?"

"Humph, straight to the point I see. My names Vanity. And I'm not going to tell you what I'm up to just yet. I'm just here to collect something, important to my plan." The newly declared Vanity explained, as her 'evil' smirk grew to an 'evil' grin.

"And what would that be?" He asked, slowly standing up, back still pressed to the wall. Instead of replying, she held her other hand up palm open, and a small amount of fire erupted from her hand. Disappearing to reveal a hand mirror, black with a thorny vine like design twisting up it and around the frame. A blood red jewel and the top.

"See this? This is my magic mirror. It can do just about anything of what I please it to." She took the handle of the floating mirror, and lowered the arm with the ecto fire. "And your about to find out what I want to take."

"Not on my watch." Danny growled, unable to come up with any mirror puns that would fit the situation. He launched forward an ecto beam, using both hands to add more power. But Vanity dodged it, and shot another one back. Danny raised a shield to deflect it, and then used that shield to ram into his enemy. Knocking her to the ground. She growled and raised her hand not holding the mirror to the air, and an ecto-flame ring erupted around Danny.

He phased through the floor beneath him and came back up behind her, to find her facing him already with an attack prepared. Before he could react ecto-energy flew at him and rapped around him, forming a sort of bind. His arms pinned to his sides, and the ecto energy holding him in place where he floated, Danny could only struggle. Vanity floated up in front of him holding her mirror out in front of her, pointed at Danny. The gem on the mirror began to glow, and the edged of the mirror let off a shine as Danny felt something inside of him tugging towards the mirror.

"Let's see how long you can last, without your human half. Phantom."

* * *

**Gah! I'm so nervous! This is my first story in a long time. But that doesn't mean I wont except flames! (As long as they aren't mean!) Also, let me know in your review if you think I should change the title, because I couldn't think of anything! Suggestions excepted!**

**Danny: Remember, 3 reviews before she will continue.**

**But that doesn't mean I'll post right away, probably due to school and crap.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Danny: If you turn me into Dan by the end of this, your the first one I'm going after you know.**

**Ahah... funny Danny... Review! ^ ^ Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**No comment. *dodges rotten tomatoes* I know I've taken a while to get this up, but things like school and writers block got in the way. I couldn't think of a way to write this without it being a dragged on really boring filler chapter, so I took a break since that seems to help. Then I just never got the chance to sit down and write this. So I'm sorry. Forgive me? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Danny: That's a really lame apology you know.**

**I know Danny... your just going to keep annoying me as long as you're in trouble in this story aren't you?**

**Danny: Yep!**

**Ugh. Maybe I should get a Jazz muse to keep you under control. Also, I'd like to thank everyone for the faves, follows and reviews! This being my first real (non horrible) story it really means a lot to me! I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but it will do. Disclaimer please Danny?**

**Danny: Dragon doesn't own anything other than the story and Vanity.**

* * *

"-hermirrorthensheusedittoseperateandtrapmy-"

"DANNY! Calm down… I can barely understand you!" Sam attempted to sooth her ghostly friend, with little success. Minutes ago, Tucker was sitting on Sam's bed in her room, watching the girl pace back and forth in worry. Going on about how he was gone too long, and he wouldn't answer through the Fenton Phones. When said ghost boy, came barreling, phasing through the walls freaking out. And was now trying to explain what's going on.

"Danny, dude. Sit down and explain, _slowly_." Tucker added to Sam's attempts, this time somewhat calming him down a little. Danny floated down and sat on the edge of Sam's bed, his friends standing in front of him waiting.

"Well… I followed this new ghost who calls herself Vanity to this old building on the edge of the town, and fought her till she had me pinned to the wall ecto blast ready at my chest. There was a natural portal in there as well, probably how she got out. And she showed me this magic mirror… before she could use it I managed to fight back some more, but she caught me in a bind and…"

* * *

Earlier that night…

"_Let's see how long you can last, without your human half, Phantom."_

Danny felt something inside of him being tugged harder and harder towards the glowing mirror. He did his best to struggle against it, with little success. He finally felt whatever was being tugged snap away from him, painfully. He screamed of pain, but they were soon halted in fear when he saw himself looking at his own reflection, in human form. His 'reflection' turned in Vanity's direction, glare deep on his face.

"What did you do?!" They both yelled. Vanity smirked, as the reflection realized the sound of his counterpart's voice. He turned to see what looked like Phantom, but now with red eyes and the tips of his hair flowing like white flames. Phantom soon realized this as well, and began to freak out.

"No… no, no, no… Vanity fix this NOW!" He shouted, struggling against the binds trying to get closer to her.

"Interesting…" The girl hummed. "Who knew Phantoms dark side was so fierce?" She then turned to the human Danny, currently trapped in her mirror. "And now without being properly connected to you humanity. That dark side shows every time either of you gets angry." Her grin curled wider, and the reflection and ghost visibly paled. As Danny calmed down, his Dan-ish features evaporated returning him to normal.

"Vanity, you don't know what you're doing. Fix this before this gets out of hand!" Mirror-Danny pleaded, banging his fists against the magic glass.

"Nope! This is only part of the plan. So you two can say goodbye to each other now. It'll be a while before you see each other again." And with that, Vanity left through the natural portal, with Mirror-Danny. Though a second later she poked her head back through. "By the way, the binds will disappear as soon as this thing closes. I'm surprised it lasted this long… lucky me I guess!" She winked, and disappeared back through again. About a minute later, the portal closed, and the green energy holding him evaporated dropping him to the ground with a '_thud!'_

* * *

"What?!" They both shouted, Staring at him wide eyed.

"You mean to tell me, your full ghost now, and you're human half was taken by some new ghost girl with a weird hand mirror, and now just by having a little tantrum you can turn into _him_?"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Danny shrugged. "And she disappeared into the ghost zone, who knows where. The chances of me just going in there and finding her lair or where ever she went any time soon aren't huge."

"So we have to wait for her to make another appearance?"

"Looks like it." Sam sighed with annoyance. "We should call your parents to let them know you're staying the night, so they don't freak out when you don't show up."

"Good idea, I'll do that. Then we can make a plan for when this Vanity shows up again."

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up to find Tucker still sound asleep, snoring quite loudly, and Danny floating on the other side of the room looking bored.

"You're up early." Sam yawned.

"Turns out it's hard to sleep when you're a ghost."

"Makes sense… should we wake up sleeping ugly?" The Goth jabbed her thumb in the direction of the currently drooling Tucker, who was mumbling something about super models in his sleep.

"Yeah, sure. But then what? I can't do much when I'm stuck as Phantom, and I don't really want to wait around all day for Vanity. She might not show up for a day or two, if at all."

"We can do a little patrolling, and try to find her. Or two of us could look in the ghost zone while the other stays behind in case she shows up." She suggested, as she got a pillow ready. Then threw it hard at Tucker, who yelped and sat up quickly in his sleeping bag on the floor, and shuffled to get on his glasses.

"Not cool Sam." He glared, when he realised what happened. "So, what's up for today?" He asked, as he gave a big yawn and stretched his arms.

"Trying to figure that out. Sam suggested we could split up, one to the ghost zone the other stays behind. Or just patrol here today." Danny recapped for Tucker, who nodded in return.

"Okay, I think the first one would be a better choice if we want to get this done faster."

"Exactly what I was thinking. So, you up for a trip to the ghost zone or should I go with ghosty?" Sam questioned.

"You go with Danny. I'll sit this one out." The techno geek insisted, arching a teasing eyebrow, and Sam just rolled her eyes and glared at him. Danny watching clueless like always, wondering what silent conversation the two were having.

"Come on, let's go then." Danny grabbed his friends, and turned them all intangible and invisible before flying out the roof. And landing in an ally way a little ways away from Tuckers house. "Just use your scooter to patrol, call us on the Fenton Phones if you find anything." Tucker nodded as his friends flew off, leaving him to his job. This time Danny landed in his parent's lab, and turned visible when he made sure it was vacated of any parental. Sam jumped into the Specter Speeder and started it up. Danny was about to join her when he heard footsteps coming down into the lab. Sam quickly hid and Danny turned invisible, just in time for Jazz to appear.

"Danny, I know you and Sam and Tucker here. I heard the Specter Speeder's engine from the kitchen." She called to the seemingly empty room. Danny returned to visible once again, and Sam leaned out the window of said vehicle.

"Actually, Tuckers not with us. What do you want Jazz? Were kind of in a hurry."

"I want to know what's up. Why didn't you come home last night?" She questioned, stepping further into the lab.

"Because I spent the night at Sam's" Danny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, but _why_?"

Sam simply watched, when she noticed Danny's white hair started flickering at the ends, glowing a little more than usual. She knew he normally he wouldn't get angry over this, a little annoyed maybe. But not angry enough that it would cause this.

"Danny…" She started to warn, but he ignored her and continued to Jazz.

"Look, I'll explain later… maybe. We really need to get going Jazz, and I don't have time to explain everything _again_." He growled, Jazz turned her back in a huff.

"You don't have to get so angry Danny, I'm just worried about you." She stood there arms crossed, back to her brother waiting for his reply. But all she got was a growl. And what felt like… breathing down her neck?

"Danny!" She heard Sam call out in fright. She turned around to find herself face to face, with what looked all too well like a creature she wished she didn't remember.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I've done it, we can move on with our plan now. He was a piece of cake, and you should have seen how fierce he turned when he almost lost connection for even just a moment." Vanity laughed. "He had fangs and everything!"

"We can make fun with him later, right now we need to move on with our plan before he can do much of anything to stop us." The figure in front of her huffed. "Now we need to collect those ingredients."

"What ingredients? What are you planning?!" Mirror-Danny asked, getting angry.

"Careful there. You getting angry effects your other half just as much as him getting angry." Vanity warned, pulling her mirror up to full view with a small smirk. Danny cooled himself down, but continued to glare at her.

"Vanity, why haven't you shut him up yet?"

"He's just too much fun to mess with." She smirked again, wider.

"But should he over hear us, and his friends manage to somehow free him. He'll tell them everything." The figure growled.

"Okay mister grumpy pants." Vanity huffed, as an ecto-flame erupted around the mirror containing Danny, swallowing both and disappearing.

"If we fail this, _he_ will be very unhappy with us."

"I know…" She replied, unusually serious. "It doesn't me we can't make light of the situation a little." She smirked once more, all seriousness gone with the wind.

* * *

"D-Danny…" Jazz shrunk down as he loomed over her, red eyes, fangs, and flaming white hair.

"Danny stop! Calm down!" Sam called out to her friend, getting out of the Specter Speeder to try to help him.

Danny heard this, and was snapped back to reality and saw what was in front of him. His sister, eyes filled with nothing but fear and a hint of worry. He floated backwards a little, frightened at what he might have almost done to her.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly, not breaking eye contact with Jazz until he turned tail and flew through the portal. Dan-ish features disappearing as he did.

* * *

**Danny: WHAT?! You made me go Dan on _Jazz_?**

**Technically, you made yourself go Dan.**

**Danny: I'm not the one writing the story!**

**Calm down, you might go Dan again. *Smirks***

**Danny: Ugh. This time, Dragon wants to try to go for 5 reviews before she posts the next chapter. But that doesn't mean she will do it the moment she gets them.**

**Yeah, again, sorry. I'll try really hard not to take so long again. Hope you liked the chapter, see you next time! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello hello again! I'm back as promised with another chapter!**

**Danny: Yay.**

**He's still a bit grumpy about me making him Dan out on his sister. But that aside, Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Reviews keep me motivated to keep doing the story, it helps a lot more then you might think! So keep being awesome guys! **

**And something IMPORTANT (People tend to notice that word better when its capitalized) I'd appreciate it if you guys would read the AN's, I try not to ramble too much and just because they aren't all important, doesn't mean you might not miss something that is sometimes if you don't. **

**Disclaimer please Danny?**

**Danny: Dragon Wings doesn't own anything other then the story and Vanity.**

* * *

"_I'm sorry…" He said softly, not breaking eye contact with Jazz until he turned tail and flew through the portal. Dan-ish features disappearing as he did._

* * *

"Danny, wait!" Jazz called out, after she snapped back to reality. She ran up to the portal, and looked into the swirly green for a moment before turning to Sam. "Sam… W-what just happened? Why… did Danny start to look like _him_? Is that even Danny?"

"It's Danny… just not exactly all of him though." Sam sighed. She explained everything to her, Jazz only becoming more worried- but less freaked out at least -as she did. The goth then took out her Fenton Phone, and attempted contacting her ghostly friend. When he didn't respond, she tried Tucker.

"_He did what?!" _Tucker shouted into the ear piece, after another explanation of recent events. _"Where is he now?"_

"Somewhere in the Ghost Zone. Not sure where, he won't respond through the Fenton Phones so I was about to go find him."

"_Alone? Is that safe?"_

"We don't have time for safe right now Tuck. Keep patrolling, call me if you see something." And with that she ended the transmission, and got into the speeder again.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" She turned around to see a stern look on Jazz's face, the kind she uses on Danny when he's being too stubborn and won't listen to reason.

"I'm helping find Danny. I need to make sure he's okay, after… all that."

Sam knew what she meant by this. She needed to make Danny think it wasn't as bad as it really was, and that she was not as terrified as she had been of him. (Because she totally wasn't, of course.) Or else it would keep bothering him, and they needed a calm Danny right now. She also knew she wouldn't win this one, because it was also an overprotective big sister thing. So she sighed and motioned for her to get in, Jazz smiled victoriously and grabbed a Fenton Phone before jumping in next to Sam, who then drove into the portal.

Then Jazz shouted out in fright.

"Oh… right. First time in the ghost zone?"

A simple nod was all she needed as confirmation as Jazz stared almost frightened at the lack of laws of physics and swirly green around her. Despite living in the most haunted town of America, and having a half-ghost superhero for a brother, Jazz was a very logical girl. With solid proof, she would probably believe it. (Especially after the discovery of ghosts.) But it didn't mean being in a place where she has only been in for a few minutes and already seen 5- no, make that 6 things that _should_ be impossible happen didn't freak her out a bit.

After a few minutes of searching and avoiding ghosts, no Halfas had shown. The only ghost to approach them was an ecto squid, and they-(Meaning Sam)-already sucked it into the thermos.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jazz asked finally.

"I know where we are, sort of. But it's a bit hard searching for him in this huge place. If we don't find him, we can ask some other ghosts."

"Other ghosts? You mean the good ones, right?"

"Yes, Dora and Frostbite are the only two who I know where to find though. Maybe even Johnny and Kitty if we can find them, since they are often just motorcycling around the area."

"Frostbite? Danny told me about him, maybe that's where Danny flew off to? The… Far Frozen?"

"Maybe." Sam shrugged. "I don't know why he would want to go there, but it doesn't hurt to look." She turned the Specter Speeder around, and started heading in the direction of said place. A short silence among them quickly ended however, when the entire Specter Speeder violently shook at the sound of an explosion.

* * *

Tucker had been patrolling for a while now. The most interesting thing to happen was hearing that his best friend hulked out on his sister, which was only a few minutes ago. He was now near Fenton Works; he figured he should check in on Jazz. She might have a little information, or still be in a shock from what happened with Danny. He totally didn't want to just take a snack break.

Those plans were quickly interrupted however, when he saw something flying at high speeds from the wall, probably just coming out of the portal. He took off after it, wanting to make sure it was Vanity, not just Skullker or someone else before he called Sam. He followed in its general direction, occasionally catching glimpse of it before it shot off again. He wasn't sure if it had spotted him yet, but he was really hoping it hadn't.

It finally stopped in a random neighborhood, at the top of a roof. He saw it was in fact not one of the regulars from around here. But he still couldn't tell if it matched the description Danny gave them. So he ran into the ally and started climbing the fire escape, stopping halfway to turn on his Fenton Phone.

"Sam, I might have something. You find Danny yet?"

…

This couldn't be good. He tried again, louder this time, and finally got a response. Not the one he hoped for though.

"_T...ker!"_ Was that Jazz? Wait, was she with Sam? In the _Ghost Zone?_ _"Und… attack, Danny's no…ere in sight."_ A lot of static and the occasional explosion was more than enough to piece together what was going on. Sam and Jazz were being attacked, and Danny wasn't there to help them. The Specter Speeder on its own didn't always work too well in the Ghost Zone when a fully mobile ghost was attacking. It couldn't turn on the spot very quick in those kinds of situations, and if the ghost took out the main weapons you were in even more trouble.

"Jazz?! Hold on out there, I can't do much without a ride, so I'll try to contact Danny." He frantically adjusted his Fenton Phone to pick up Danny's, hoping for the best. He forgot however, where he was.

"I don't think you're going to get a hold of him." Said a sweet, mocking voice. He took a second to actually look in front of him, and found he had climbed to the top of the roof while talking to Jazz, and now Vanity was right in front of him.

Crud.

He yelped as she shot an ecto blast at him, and he managed to roll out of the way and pull the laser lipstick, shooting an ecto beam back at her. She swiftly dodged it before lunging towards him, grabbing him around the waist as she flew him off the roof. Still flying at higher speeds them he was comfortable with, she called over her shoulder to him.

"You're the dorks friend, right? You've probably flown with him before. Ever wondered if you could fly on your own?" She cackled, before dropping him from her grasp. He saw the large smirk on her face as he fell to the ground below, but a split second later she was gone and he felt himself being carried again. He looked up to see Vanity had grabbed him by the arms and was racing back up to the roof, and roughly dropped him again, this time he skidded a little when he hit the cement. He barely managed to collect himself again before she landed a few feet away from him, hands on hips and a wild smirk on her face.

Was she just playing games with him? This was one weird ghost. Well, technically she wasn't, as all ghosts he's met are kind of nuts. But he was use to them by now, and Vanity was… a bit out there.

"Where's Danny?!" He found himself shouting out, when he finally came out of his thoughts.

"Well, overhearing your conversation with your lovely little friends, lost somewhere in the Ghost Zone probably."

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh, the human one? If you wanted to see him you could have just asked." She chuckled, a bit of ecto flame erupting next to her. When it disappeared, a fancy looking hand mirror was left in its place. And a human Danny Fenton was seen in the reflection of it.

"Tuck!"

"Danny!"

"Don't you just think his little prison is fabulous?" Vanity smirked at Tucker; Danny just glared at her before continuing.

"Tucker, she's not working al-" He was suddenly cut off by Vanity snapping her fingers, and the mirror faded to an almost black, Danny disappearing.

"Loose lips. Can't have you saying any of that, can we?" She smiled, grabbing the handle and turning back to Tucker.

"Let Danny go! Do you have any idea what will happen if you don't stop what you're doing?"

"Oh, you mean him letting his dark side out? Yes, I saw a glimpse of that myself already. Quite beautiful if you ask me." She then pointed he mirror towards the tech geek, letting it shoot out a powerful ecto blast at him, he dodged, but now had his back to the end of the roof. One step backwards… and he doubted Vanity would be as kind as to catch him a second time.

"But hey, let's have a little fun ourselves, shall we?"

* * *

**Ooo! Double cliffy! Triple if you count Danny still being missing.**

**Danny: Well... I didn't go Dan this time, but you put both Sam, Jazz, and Tucker in terrible danger and I'm not around to help!**

**Sour pants. You'll like this story eventually.**

**Same as last time, but instead lets try 7 reviews until I update? (Don't worry, I'm not going to go much higher on that.) And I've decided I'll update every weekend, not to date, but I'll do my best. It's easiest for school any ways. Thanks again for being so awesome guys! Till next time! Bye guys! ^ ^**


	4. IMPORTANT

Wow guys. 1 review? that stings a bit. Thanks a million to TheWorldOfUniversalPower who did. ^ ^ Also, thakns to all those who faved/followed as well. But it would really feel a whole lot better if I got more then 1 or 2 reviews. How many of you have actually been reading my authors notes though?

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT SERIOUSLY READ IT THIS TIME**

What I'm about to say is in _no relation to what I talked about above._ (I'm not just stopping because of that I mean.) This story is going on a... sort of 'half' haitus. I've been having so many plot bunny attacks and been so busy with life lately that I can't write this story too often. By 'half haitus' I mean I will update every time I get a chapter done, I will upload it, but it may take a while to do so. Thanks again to those who have been reading this story, don't worry I'll continue this ASAP. ^ ^ I'll delete this chapter AN as soon is this hiatus is over.

~Dragon Wings


End file.
